


Collateral damage

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those thigh holsters get Danny all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral damage

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Thigh holster porn. Really, I should probably be ashamed of myself... Written for an H5-0 porn-a-thon.

Weapons and all the stuff that goes with them, all the paraphernalia, are for work not for play, Danny knows that, he's been a cop long enough, done the training, got the badge... but apparently all it takes is a couple of beers, a bit of fooling around on the couch, and Steve's voice in his ear, low and dirty, saying things like "What d'you want, Danny, tell me what you want, anything you want, I'll do it," and the the common sense, rational part of his brain goes on vacation.

Which is how they've ended up here, Steve sprawled on the bed, spread out naked except for those ridiculous thigh holsters that Danny hasn't been able to stop thinking about, and Danny struggling with his shirt buttons, desperate to get naked too and get his hands on Steve and just fuck him through the mattress. The buttons go, scattering every which way, and he'll trade a blowjob with Steve to sew them back on, or maybe he'll just _make_ Steve sew them back on anyway, because this is all his fault, seriously, because he makes Danny crazy, makes Danny want to do crazy things, like fuck him every which way because he's just so hot in his crazy badass SEAL gear and that just isn't right, no way is that a good thing.

He crawls up the bed, crawls up Steve, hooks his fingers into the holster straps and sinks his teeth into the soft skin between them, the soft skin on the inside of Steve's thigh, and Steve jerks up off the bed, cursing, fuck, Danny, and he'll have marks tomorrow, marks he'll carry all week, and he'll remember how Danny put them there, and that's what Danny wants, he wants Steve to know what he's done.

He twists his fingers in the straps, jerking them tight, uses the leverage to shove Steve's legs apart, rough and careless of the stretch, hears Steve hiss a breath, because fuck, yeah, that's got to hurt, but Danny doesn't care, he just wants to get at Steve, get his mouth on Steve, make him curse and writhe and plead with Danny to do it, to please god just go on, just fuck him, and if there's anything hotter than Steve McGarrett begging as Danny tonguefucks him then Danny doesn't know what it is.

Steve's pleading with him, voice hoarse and breaking, and yeah, Danny's going to give him what he wants, what he needs, what he _deserves_ for making Danny so crazy. He pulls one hand free, scrabbling for the lube and popping the top to slick himself quick and rough, then pushes himself up to kneel between Steve's stretched legs, gets his fingers tight back in the straps to hold Steve exactly where he wants him and just goes for it, fast and furious and just _fucking amazing_. He slams into Steve, fucking into him hard and brutal as Steve arches and twists against the straps, swearing blue murder at Danny, fuck me Danny, fuck me harder, give me more, show me what you've fucking got, until Steve comes hard over his stomach with a vicious curse and Danny pulls out to shoot his load over all over Steve's thighs and those damned holsters.

And if Steve bitches later about him messing up Government property, well, Danny's quite happy to remind him how he only has himself to _fucking well_ blame.


End file.
